Operation Sparrow revised
by Good Ol' Fashion Cola
Summary: Michael thinks Birkhoff is holding back information about Operation Sparrow.


Remember season 1, episode 20, Glass houses?

There is this scene were Michael calls Birkhoff by his first name, the only time in season one if I remember correctly, when he is trying to get Birkhoff to talk about operation Sparrow. The operation that Percy laid out as a trap.

I was inspired to write this because of that, I thought the scene was cute and it pictured the relationship between Birkhoff and Michael so well.  
Also… the way Michael pronounced the name 'Seymour' with that smooth voice of his was electric.  
I recommend watching it again sometime, the scene starts 3:00 minutes into the episode.

Warning, this is a Michael/Birkhoff slash fiction. Rated T. At times OOC with a dominating Michael.

I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Strong deadly hands brushed over the front of his jet black dress jacket, aiming for outer perfection, eliminating all the wrinkles if there were any.

Every inch of him showed off his authority and superiority, it was perfection and he didn't settle for anything less.

Michael, the head trainer of Division and Percy's right hand was a man that was well respected by many and feared by all enemies. Even without a gun this man was a deadly weapon, ready to strike at any moment, even when he was walking through the corridors of the facility that was called Division.

With large and fast paces, Michael was on his way to see his long time friend and annoying loveable nerd Seymour Birkhoff. Percy had just debriefed him about the Guardians and it was Birkhoff's job to provide him with more inside information about his first Guardian he had to check upon.

Stepping into the den of the Shadow Walker, which he could find blindfolded in this Division maze, he was greeted with the familiar smell of energy drinks and other sugary food products, making the outer corners of his mouth twist upward.

There he was hunched over his keyboard as always with empty cans and candy wrappers scattered all over his desk, his tongue wetting his dry lips from being inside this cold room full of big computer servers for too long. He was wearing multiple layers of clothing to keep himself warm inside this icy environment, making him accustomed to the abnormal atmosphere, but not invincible to it.

Not needing to make himself noticed, Birkhoff recognized his footsteps from far away and was already aware that Michael had set foot in his den.

Turning his chair around, he took off his glasses, squinting his tired eyes from staring at the pc screen for too long as he did so, and greeted his only friend at Division.

"Hey Mikey, howsit going?" he mumbled as he tiredly rubbed his eyes and stood up from his desk chair. Michael looked down upon the much smaller man.

His hair was all messy and his clothes were all wrinkly and kind of distressed here and there, making the Shadow Walker the complete opposite of the well dressed assassin before him.

Smiling at his clothing style Michael realized once again how fond he was of the nerd high on sugar, he was one the only person that Michael trusted here at Division.

He was also aware of the little crush the nerd had on him. He could always notice the secret glances and the way he would quickly muffle away picture's on his computer of the ex US Navy soldier. Michael always pretended he never noticed the bad cover ups, finding it funny and flattering at the same time.

The taller man dressed in all black, comfortably slid his hands into the pockets of his dress pants as he watched the Shadow Walker with humor in his eyes when he started rummaging through all the junk on his desks, trying to find the I-Pad which held the Guardian's tracker ID.

"The usual." He answered coolly with his deep voice, his dark eyes following the computer hacker's every move. Despite the lack of sleep, Birkhoff looked good, Michael had to admit. If this wasn't Division and he wasn't so busy all the time he'd probably already made a move on the shorter male.

"Found it!" he grinned in triumph, showing off his white set of teeth, which made Michael wonder how that was possible with all the amounts of sugar Birkhoff consumed.

The hacker thrusted the I-Pad into the hands of the assassin "Here's Winters' tracker ID, word of advice: don't let her catch you spying on her," he explained and turned around to sit back onto his desk chair, fixing his eyes on the computer screen again "These guardians are tightly wound freaks. Just like their boss." He spoke and let out a shuddery breath in repulsiveness. Bending his fingers a couple of times, he started typing on his keyboard again, trying to get all his work done before the deadline.

Michael raised one eyebrow on his handsome face and stared at the back of the dark blue woolen cardigan of the computer hacker as he held the I-Pad in his strong hands "Percy's giving you trouble, huh?"

The hacker let out a short and tense moan "God, the man is ffffreaking out. He needs to chill." He said in a way only Birkhoff could say making Michael smile at the wittiness of his friend, "I've been on 24/7 black box duty all month." He whined while he kept working, his blue eyes darting over the computer screen.

Michael took a few large steps, pacing behind the Shadow Walker as he listened to the fast typing from the lean fingers, typing an insanely amount of letters per minute, and started wondering what the hacker might know more than he.

Stopping in his tracks Michael turned to Birkhoff again "I guess Nikita's got him pretty rattled." He tried, hoping he would find out more with his innocent assumption, which of course he did, knowing Birkhoff long enough, but it was not the reaction he had predicted.

The hacker laughed out loud and turned his chair around with a fake smile "Ha! Yeah, right." He said while nodding his head in mocking matter, his eyes scanning Michael's physique "whatever." He licked his lips and turned his chair around again. Not in the mood for any of his games, he needed to finish these things in a few hours or Percy would kick his ass.

Michael squinted his eyes lightly "What?" he asked genuinely clueless.

Birkhoff sighed behind his computer, oblivious at Michael's seriousness, "Just try and pretend I'm not an idiot, okay. Just give me that much."

But Michael was not sure what Birkhoff was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" he asked him.

Birkhoff chuckled, humored but at the same time annoyed that Michael was being so hard headed with his jokes today "What am I…? This isn't about Nikita, an you know it." He said smugly, his attitude cocky "It's about Operation Sparrow." He proudly revealed, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Michael in triumph. Not scared or intimidated by the assassin for a second.

But Michael kept his usual stoic look on his face "What's Operation Sparrow?" he asked with his deep voice in a serious tone.

Birkhoff had an high pitched laugh as he grinned from ear to ear "Heh, didn't I just ask you _not_ to do that?" he mocked while he used his hands to emphasize his words, thinking that Michael was still playing games with him. "I'm gonna find out in a couple weeks when the operation goes active anyway so you may as well tell me now." he said like a know-it-all and gave Michael a cocky look.

But Michael never heard anything about this.

_What was going on in a couple of weeks? _

He didn't know, Percy hadn't told him.

"Couple of weeks?" he asked with a frown, his intense dark eyes were back on Birkhoff's innocent blue ones.

Realization slowly crept upon the Shadow Walker as he took in a gulp of air "Oh crap. You don't know." He swallowed nervously, suddenly not so full of himself anymore, and quickly turned around to stare at his computer screen with fear in his eyes.

Putting the I-Pad down on a nearby table Michael started advancing towards the scared little nerd "Know about what?" Michael asked in a deep stern voice, making the hacker more nervous within the second.

"Nothing!" he quickly blurted out in panic, and tried to pretend he was feverously working on something really important and that he wasn't intimidated by the Division assassin/Ex US Navy Soldier.

_Please, please walk awa_y! He thought. _Percy will kill me!_

Grabbing his desk chair, Michael was determined to find out what Birkhoff knew about Operation Sparrow.  
"_Seymour_." He spoke out his name in a deep stern voice with just a tiny hint of playfulness in it, making shivers go through Birkhoff's spine, both frightening and intoxicating to him as he never heard Michael speak out his first name, and certainly not with that kind of tone.

Swiftly spinning the computer hacker's chair around Michael pushed it backwards against the desk and was towering above the scared nerd, as Birkhoff cowardly sunk down into his chair, suddenly realizing in what kind of tight position he got himself into.

_Me and my big mouth._

Birkhoff could tell Michael meant business because that frown on his face wasn't another one of his acting skills, that was a real menacing one. Although the two of them became friends, together with Nikita in the old days, and they still are friends, Division is a place where you can never trust a person for the full hundredth percent, not even your best friend you have a crush on. Swallowing hard Birkhoff felt his heart beating in his chest. Adrenaline surged through his body and made his breaths deeper and quicker.

Analyzing his odds against Michael, Birkhoff didn't like the outcome of it.

_US Navy Army background: Birkhoff zero, Michael one._

_Insane fighter skills: Birkhoff zero, Michael one._

_Big bulky muscled arms: Birkhoff zero, Michael one._

The computer hacker decided to stay with his first tactic, to sit still on his chair and hope for the best. Secretly hoping Michael would never hurt him.

The taller man looked intimidating and showed off his power as he advanced on his scared prey, his face now inches away from the Shadow Walker "You're right about one thing." He said and grabbed Birkhoff by his woolen cardigan and slightly pulled him upwards, a frightened yelp escaped the hackers mouth, "whatever Operation Sparrow is, I will be briefed before you. If you want advance word, then you'd better give me yours now." He kept his dark brown eyes locked on the scared blue ones of the hacker trying to frighten the smaller man to spill the beans.

Birkhoff's gasps of air became deeper as Michael stayed put, unfazed. His hot breaths were ghosting over Michaels face, teasing him and he could smell that he'd been drinking that sugary stuff and eating Twizzlers recently, a mix of strawberry and tropical fruits, almost tempting him to kiss the Shadow Walker instead of scaring the shit out of him.

"I-I got nothing, man." Birkhoff honestly answered, Percy only gave him one crumb of the cookie, he really didn't know more. He actually thought that Michael would know the rest of it. "Operation, Sparrow. That's it, that's all I know, Percy's been hiding the prep work on the boxes."

Michael tightened his grip on the dark blue cardigan, making Birkhoff breath heavily through his nose in fear of what Michael could do to him, he was the most dangerous man in Division "Don't you send the updates?" Michael asked, still not believing a word Birkhoff said.

"I encrypt them while he watches me," the hacker swallowed a lump in his throat "all I know is it's going down soon and it's big." Another swallow "whatever it is."

Again the grip tightened and Birkhoff could feel the tightness increasing on his throat, his eyes darted to the biceps of the assassin hovering above him, and it looked as if it could rip through that tight fitted dress jacket any second now. Birkhoff wished he had been training more instead of playing his videogames.

Analyzing Birkhoff, Michael could tell the suddenly not so cocky nerd was genuinely scared, but he wasn't completely sure yet that the hacker was telling the whole truth.

Letting go of the dark blue woolen cardigan, Birkhoff let out a breath he was absentmindedly holding. Relieved that Michael finally trusted his words, at least that was what he thought.

Scoffing Michael stood up straight again and folded his arms in front of his broad chest. Thinking about everything he analyzed the nerd in front of him. His clothes were all hanging loose and his hair was disarranged in odd angles.

He came to the conclusion, that he looked fucking hot all disheveled like that. And Michael defiantly liked the submissive attitude in him, he might be bisexual but he did like to be the one in charge all the time.

Wetting his lips, he watched as the relieved Shadow Walker readjusted his cardigan, Michael decided that if scaring Birkhoff wasn't helping him get the truth, he would try a different approach. An approach he was sure, he would enjoy as well.

"Get up!" Michael suddenly growled startling the poor hacker again. Big blue eyes looked up to him from his position on the chair, stunned by the intimidating tone Michael was using on him. He had never acted like this before and Birkhoff was started to get really, really worried now.

Blinking a few times, the Shadow Walker shakily called out his nickname "Mikey, I'm sorry-"

But stopped his sentence when Michael again ordered him to get up from his chair, his voice harder now and more demanding than the first time.

The ex US Navy soldier had too, because those big eyes in combination with his boyish features almost made him give into to them. Plus the way he spoke out his nickname for the assassin with that tremble almost made him take him into his arms right away. He was the only one who called him Mikey.

He needed to hold on just a little longer to make his plan work.

Slowly standing up from his chair, Birkhoff looked into the taller man's brown orbs all helpless and confused with those big colorful eyes of his. The taller man looked serious, he was not playing around, everything about him screamed authority and Birkhoff knew that nobody could mess with Michael.

"Go sit on the couch." He strictly ordered with his deep voice, making the Shadow Walker's head snap up at the warning tone. Doing as he was told Birkhoff gulped and slowly walked over to the big worn out leathery brown couch, with hesitation in every footstep, and sat down.

"Michael I really don't know anything-" he started but was relentlessly cut off by Michael again "Shut up and take off your shoes, and your shirts!"

Again big blue eyes looked up into dark brown ones, this was an even weirder demand than the last couple ones, alarming the hacker even more. "Mikey what do-"

Once more Seymour didn't get a chance to answer as Michael made his demands very clear "As your superior agent with an higher rank than you Birkhoff, I will only tell you one more time, take off your clothes."

He almost felt his lip tremble, the head trainer of Division had never pulled rank on him before, they didn't order each other around, he thought that they were friends.

Gulping Seymour glanced between Michael's menacing eyes and his handgun strapped to the side of body, hidden beneath that custom made Italian suit that looked so good on him. Knowing that he didn't have a choice but to follow the orders of this very strange acting Michael, he followed them like a good obedient lower rank IT-technician.

Averting his eyes to the ground, Birkhoff slowly started undressing himself, unknowingly teasing Michael as he did. The more layers of clothing hit the floor beneath him the more prominent his goose bumps appeared, the cold air used to keep the servers cool caressed his warm body making him wrap his arms around his naked upper torso, he was glad to still have his jeans on.

Dark coy eyes scanned over the physique of the Shadow Walker and they defiantly liked what they were seeing. Though sitting behind the computer all day was his main job, he still kept himself in shape. Especially after Nikita had kidnapped him, twice, recently. His body was small but he was defiantly not skinny, making the Shadow Walking perfect in the eyes of the Assassin. It was exactly what he liked in a man.

Waiting for the next barking demand out of Michael's mouth the hacker closed his eyes, hoping that Michael wasn't going to use any weird torturing methods on him now that he was shirtless. Didn't he understand that Birkhoff really didn't know anything about Operation Sparrow!

Opening his eyes when he heard movement, the hacker watched as Michael shrugged off his dress jacket and neatly hang it over the back of a chair. Rolling up the sleeves of his black dress shirt, Birkhoff was sure that was not a good sign, again estimating his chances against Michael a zero, knowing Michael could overpower him within a millisecond.

This man had killed many, he had killed none. Strong deadly hands that were a weapon on his own fumbled with the dress shirt, and Birkhoff looked at his own hands. He could type with lightening speed, an insanely amount of words per minute, but he had never done any harm to another person with them, not directly.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Birkhoff was not prepared to go down without a fight though. He fought for everything in his life, even if his chances were nonexistent against the bulky Ex US Navy soldier, he wasn't prepared to go down without a struggle.

As he rolled up his sleeves in silence, Michael noticed Birkhoff really didn't have a clue what was happening, his nervousness and submissiveness towards Michael turned the assassin on, finding his power over the smaller man intoxicating and addicting, but at the same time all this was for a good cause, hopefully getting The Shadow Walker to start talking.

Not wanting to tease the hacker any longer, Michael approached the couch while unbuttoning the top buttons of his dress shirt, not wanting to wait any longer himself. Those big sad eyes of the nerd were just too hard to keep looking at and were starting to get to him.

Advancing in on the hacker Michael smirked as his dark eyes were twinkling, Birkhoff swallowed nervously, he had never seen that look on Michael before and was scared about what was going to occur next.

Slowly walking towards the couch Michael suddenly speeded up his movements, jumping upon the smaller man, swiftly pushing him down on the couch on his back, straddling the hackers arms above his head and keeping his legs from moving with his bodyweight as he let himself fall upon the lighter man beneath him.

Struggling to get free, Birkhoff tried to get his arms or legs out of the grip but with no avail, his fear turned into anger and he struggled harder, making Michael actually work hard to keep him under control. Smirking Michael liked the determined look on the hacker as he was breathing hard and heavy underneath him while struggling hard, grunts and groans escaped the hackers lips as he tried to free himself from the ex soldier.

"Let me go!" Birkhoff shouted between muffled grunts.

Hard and intense struggles were draining the energy of the hacker fast, his chest was heaving up and down beneath Michael and when he felt the hacker go limp underneath him Michael knew he had won this battle.

Holding him firmly in place Michael smirked at Birkhoff's expression, defeat and anger was clearly visible to read from his features, while he was still calm and collected as always. Daily training had made him win this battle easily, though had this been an hacking contest it would've been the other way around. Birkhoff would kick his ass in his sleep.

"You know you can't overpower me Birkhoff." Michael said in a low soft voice "I will get the truth out of you, one way or another."

Blue eyes dangerously locked on the brown ones of the man hovering above his face, gritting his teeth Birkhoff felt betrayed by his best friend and he was not going down without a fight. "Go ahead you fucking asshole!" he spat out venomously "I already told you I don't know anything!"

Not being able to stop the ex soldier, Birkhoff watched him smirk evilly and dip his head downward over his chest.

Not knowing what the assassin was up to, Seymour swallowed apprehensively and waited for what was about to come.

And he would have expected anything to happen.

Anything but that.

Michael really was omnipotent in every way as Birkhoff shouted out in both exhilaration and shock as a hot storm of pure, angry pleasure washed through his body.

Blue eyes were wide, pink lips were parted.  
Brown eyes were twinkling, seductive lips were twisted into a coy smile.

The seductive lips moved from cold sensitive skin to an even more sensitive pink nub. A hot mouth and talented tongue knew exactly what to do to cause overwhelming jolts of pleasure to run through the body of the computer expert.

"Ah! M-Michael!?" a whimpering moan like cry was the only thing that he was able to articulate between heavy breaths of air.

The attack was just beginning,  
and a nightmare just turned into a dirty dream come true.

_Let's see you get out of this one, Seymour…_

* * *

I'm curious. Let me know what you think. The pairing Michael and Birkhoff is different. But that is probably the reason why I enjoy writing about it.

Thanks for everything, for your time and feedback.


End file.
